A connector for electrically connecting circuit boards together is disclosed in the following Patent Document 1. The connector includes a plug contact soldered to a circuit board and a receptacle contact, and is configured such that the plug contact is fitted between a pair of contact pieces provided on the receptacle contact. In Patent Document 1, the plug contact is configured such that the plug contact is allowed to move in the direction (longitudinal direction) in which the pair of contact pieces is not provided while making contact with the pair of contact pieces. In addition, the plug contact has a cylindrical shape, configured so as to allow movement toward the rotational direction while making contact with the pair of contact pieces.
Patent Document 1: JP 2013-114933 A